Sinister Six Vs Flash and Spider-Man
by Anonymous35241
Summary: After the events of civil war, Peter is gonna graduate soon. Looking into a job outside of Central City. Lincoln and Caitlin , Barry and Iris continuing their family.


Mcu arrowverse 8 Spider-Man

Sinister six

6 months later after civil war

As it's starts at high school, Peter is heading home as it's the end of school year and Peter is about to graduate. Peter" Hey May I'm back." May" Good when the ceremony?" Peter" Its Saturday." May" You told everyone?" Peter" Yes I did. I need to check my email." As he goes to the computer. He sees an email from Oscorp. Peter" Huh I would like you come visit my company as we see your skill are very useful. You can bring friends and will all be payed for. Just please let me know how many people you are bringing. I think you would enjoy working here if you're interested. From Norman Osborn. May want to go to New York?" May" Yeah why not we could use a vacation." At Peters graduation, all cheering for Peter. Taking pictures. As he gets to star labs with everyone there. Caitlin and Iris both 6 months pregnant. Peter" Hey guys I'm to New York to see the new Oscorp building. I can invite people so do want to come it's like a week." Barry" Iris do you want to?" Iris" I mean yeah it's been a while since we've been out of town." Lincoln" Cait? Do want to go ?" Caitlin" Yeah sounds." Robbie" I actually busy I'm have a bunch of shifts this week." Wally" I just want to stay here." Cisco" Yeah you guys go well protect the city." Joe" Iris go have fun." Peter" Ok I'll tell him your coming." Then Peter responds to Norman and they all leave to New York two days later. As the plane lands, Peter" Feels good to be back." As they get to the hotel and get into their rooms. Caitlin" So I'm going to go change her diaper." Lincoln" Ok I'll unpack." Caitlin goes to restroom. Peter" Hey guys the tour is tomorrow and the party is the night after." May" That's good to know." Peter" I think I'm going to go look around." As he puts his suit on leaves out the window and swings around the city. May" Peter you said wouldn't do this!" As Spider-Man swings around the " Whoo hoo , I'm back New York City!" Citizens" Is that Spider-Man?" As they take they're phones out and recording it. In Barry's hotel room, Iris" So what are we gonna do while we're here." Barry" Well we could walk around Central Park." Iris" Yeah." As they leave, Barry" Hey we're going to Central Park want to come." Caitlin" Yeah sounds good, want to go to the park Jesse? When are we going?" Barry" Now." As they all go to the Central Park. Lincoln" So what do think?" Caitlin" Its amazing." Holding Jesse C in her arms. As they return back after walking for an hour. The next day as they all head to Oscorp. As there is a lot of press as he enters. Norman on the podium, Norman" Thank you all for coming to the opening of the new Oscorp building." Tony Stark walks in, all the press move toward him. Tony" Hi I don't mean to interrupt just wanted to see the opening." As he leaves , Tony text Peter. "See you soon." Norman" Now if you'll excuse I have to greet our new future scientists." As he leaves the podium and heads toward the small group of people. Norman" Hello all of you are here and the smartest minds in your grade. So some of you will go me and some of you will go with one of my sons. Harry( James Franco) and Harry 2( ASM2). As they all divide into groups with Peter going with Norman. As they all begin taking the tour. Norman sees Peter shakes his " Hello I'm glad you could make it. Now let's take the private tour. It's a pleasure to meet the owner of the great star labs. Mr. Allen." Barry" Good to me you." Shakes hand, Norman" I've met Dr. Harrison Wells before a good man." Barry" Yeah he was."Norman" This is our top tech scientist Dr. Otto Octavious." Otto(SM2) Well I'm working on these mechanical arms that connect to the nervous system." As puts his mechanical arms to him and use them to move things around. Norman" Now this is our genetics lab, our head scientists Dr. Curt Connors." Peter" Hi I've read a lot about your work."shakes hand, Dr. Connors" Thank you." Norman" Come this way we must move on." As they keep going to the chemical lab. Norman" Now this is our chemical lab. One our smartest scientists here is Gwen Stacy." Shakes hand, Peter" Uh hi I'm uh, uh Peter." Gwen" I heard a lot about you." As Norman watch beeps, Norman" Oh I'm very sorry I just remembered I had business. I'm sorry I must go. Peter it has been a pleasure meeting you. Gwen if you would be so kind to finish the tour or get one of my sons to finish." Gwen" Sure I'll finish the tour." Harry 2" No need I got it from here. Finish the science stuff." Gwen" Your a jerk you know." Harry 2" Heh so." Harry" Uh let me take it from here. Well go see more of the upper floors." As they all go into the elevator. Harry 2 grabs an experimental emp and turns it on and throws it on the bottom of the it effects a large area it hits Dr. Octavious shocking him. It blows up and shakes the elevator. Caitlin" What was that?" Peter" Its stuck." Harry" It was an emp and it's locked." Peter" I got an idea lift me through that vent and I'll go through and get help." Lincoln and Barry put their hands in cup and lift him up. As he changes into Spider-Man. Peter" Hi I'm here to help." As he shoots webs pulling them up and opens the elevator door. Peter" Let's go." As he pulls everyone leaving Caitlin and Iris. Peter" We got a problem?" Barry" I got an idea." He leaves, Harry" Where is he going?" As the flash runs in. Barry" I know use webs on my back." As Peter webs Barry back and descends him to the elevator. As he vibrates through the top and grabs Iris and vibrates pulling them . He goes again and pulls Caitlin and Jesse C. Harry" The flash and Spider-Man, thanks." As they run away and swing away, and Barry and Peter return. Harry2" Where we're you two?" Barry" I was trying to get the flash." Peter" I was looking for help too." Harry" Can you not be a jerk for a minute." Across the city in the prison where vulture is being held. Norman goes to talk to Adrian. Norman" Hello vulture." Adrian" What do you want?" Norman" I want to let you go. I can bail you out. I can get you your suit back. You can get revenge on the Spider-Man. If you tell me who he is." Adrian" I'll tell you if you bail me out." Norman" Deal." He bails him out and bring him to the lower levels of Oscorp. Norman" Here's your suit. I want you steal chitari parts and bring them here so friend the tinkerer can build weapons." Adrain" Yeah, yeah, yeah give me the suit." As he goes up to the upper floors. Norman" Hello kids, so how was the tour?" Harry" Fine but the elevator got stuck by the emp." Looking at Harry 2, Norman" Come back to our penthouse." As they return to their penthouse. Norman pours three glasses of alcohol and pouring in a green liquid in all of them. Norman" I made this." Harry" Made what?" As they both drink, and begin coughing. Harry 2" What the hell did you do?!" Norman" I made a deal with someone and my end is that I have to also work with him. So we will become the Green goblins!" (Evil smile). Both wake up later unchanged. As the vulture flys over a truck with chitari tech. Vulture smashes it and steals two crates. Back at the hotel. Barry" Are you ok Iris are they ok ?" Iris" Yeah were fine, oh hey their kicking, here." Grabs his hand puts it her belly. Barry" Oh wow." Iris laughs, Iris" But Barry you need to keep an eye on that Harry guy." Barry" Yeah." In Lincoln hotel room. Lincoln" So are you two ok?" Caitlin" I'm fine."Lincoln" I'll take her for a little bit.(picks her up). You'll be safe with me." Caitlin" I'm going to rest. Oh hey he's kicking." Touches her belly. In Peter room he's on the computer and has his mask on. Peter" Karen can you scan for anything?" Karen" Well if you the fact the vulture was seen a few hours ago stealing alien tech." Peter" What when was he released?!" Karen" Today bailed out by Norman Osborn." Peter" I need to get them." Goes to room next door, first Barry. Peter" Hey uh Barry I need your help." Barry" What is it." Peter" Norman, Vulture, robbery and I don't know what else." Barry" I'm going to help Peter with something." Iris" Ok hurry back the movie is almost on." As they go next door and knock. Peter" Hey Lincoln we need your help." Lincoln" What is it?" Peter" Superhero stuff." Lincoln" Damn just when I thought I was gonna have a vacation." Peter" Well I'll explain in my room." Barry" So I'm guessing your villains are doing something here." Peter" Yeah pretty much." Barry" What are we waiting for? Let's go." Peter" Yeah." As the run out and change into their suits. Headed towards the Oscorp building. Peter and Barry are running, Lincoln is riding on ice. As they get close they get a call. Iris" You guys are approaching this the wrong way." Caitlin" Yeah Lincoln you were a spy kinda. Use it." Iris" I have a plan guys come back to the hotel." Barry" Ok we're headed back now." As they return back to the hotel. Barry" What do you have in mind?" Iris" Well the party is tomorrow." Peter" Please continue." Caitlin" You come with us to the party." Iris" Then Lincoln try to find where their being hidden. Well keep an eye on Norman and both Harry's." Caitlin" Peter you go in as Spider-Man by climbing on top of it and hack into cameras so we can see." Lincoln" Sounds good." Barry" Yeah that'll work." Peter" Works for me." As they all get ready for the party. Headed back to Oscorp building. As they enter the building. Peter is climbing on wall, and enters through the vents on the 60th floor. Norman" Hello thank all for coming to the party to celebrate this buildings opening." Leaves the podium. Lincoln" Peter you in." Peter" Yeah I'm in." Lincoln" Hey I'm gonna go try to find where vulture is." Caitlin" Ok be safe." As he leaves to find the elevator, sees two guards blocking it. Lincoln" I have an idea." Goes back and grabs a drink and walks back acting drunk. Guard" Hey your not allowed here." Lincoln" I... was just uh, looking for the uh, bathroom." Grabs his glass and hits one on the side of the head. Then beats the other one with hand to hand combat. Kicking him to the ground and throwing him. He uses yoyos powers to change into one their clothes. Using the key to enter the restricted zone. As Harry enters, Harry" Hold it." Goes down with him, Lincoln putting his head down. Harry" Matinence?" Lincoln" Uh yeah." Harry" Well thank you." Lincoln looks closely taking pictures of the floor to enter the restricted are and the code. As Peter is continuing to go through the vents. He's in the area just above chemical labs. As he falls through catches himself on a web , Gwen" Ahh, oh Spider-Man what are you doing here?" Peter hanging upside, Peter" I'm just hanging." Gwen" Yeah but what are you doing here?" Peter" I uh was here to make sure nothing happens here. You know protect Norman Osborn and everyone." Gwen" Did you have to go through the vents?" Peter" Heh uh yeah you know how they are about vigilantes." Gwen" You mean breaking and entering. Listen I'm sorry but I have to go." Peter" Uh sure, see you around." As he sends his spider drone to follow her. Karen" The room is on your left." Peter" What no we have to follow to make sure everything's ok." Karen" What ever you say Peter." As everyone is enjoying the party. Iris" Ok so Norman is still here." Caitlin"Good stay close and keep an eye on him." Iris" Do you any of his sons." Caitlin" No I don't see them." May" Well one of them is by me." Iris" Which one?" May" The jerk one." Iris" Keep your distance." May" Yeah." As the vulture, rhino and shocker enter breaking the glass. May" Did you plan for this!" Dropping bags, Adrain" Ok load them up give us everything." Norman" What the hell are you doing?" Adrian" I'll explain later." As he hits him sending him flying across the room. As rhino sets his suit to use his guns and is ready to shoot. Caitlin" Hey Rhino." Rhino" What you want fight against me!( robotic voice)." Caitlin" Yeah I do." Putting Jesse C behind her. As her hair , lips and eyes changes into Killer Frost . Uses her ice power to freeze the guns. Caitlin" Hows that for cold." Rhino" You'll pay for that!" As he's about to charge, Flash runs and pulls Iris, Caitlin and Jesse C to side. In his new suit, Barry" Stay safe please." As Peter hears the chaos at the lower floors and swings down. He swings down as rhino is about to charge aunt May who fell on the ground. He grabs on the horn barely stopping as it comes close to him. Peter" Please stop, please stop, stop, stop!" The floor is broken behind him. Lincoln comes in his suit, and shoots his electricity and quake pushing back shocker and " I didn't except them. Let's get out of here." As rhino shoots out smoke bombs and all fly and run away. Peter" Are you okay, Norman?" Helps him up, Norman" Thank you Spider-Man, Flash, but I think I need to go to the hospital." He collapses, and medic come and take him. As he swings away and runs away. Lincoln, Barry and Peter returns in their regular clothes. Lincoln" You guys ok?" Caitlin" Yeah were fine." Peter" You ok?" May" Fine did you do it?" Peter" Yeah I did." Iris" Nice save." Barry " Thanks." Iris" I was talking to Peter." Barry" Hey!" Iris" I'm kidding, it was a good save ." Peter "Let's go back to the hotel." As they all return to the hotel. In Peter hotel room, Iris" I thought you said Norman was leading them." Peter" Hey we still have to look in their systems, if they did it could make it seem that he wasn't involved." Barry" Yeah they did so Oscorp doesn't take blame for these." Peter" Shocker, Vulture, Rhino." Barry" The point is we still need to stop them." Peter" There's nothing I can't find anything." Iris" Maybe you're wrong Peter." Peter" But I, we need to." Iris" Come on Barry let's go finish this vacation." Iris is almost out the door. Barry" Wait what if we just keep an eye on them?" Iris" Barry! Come on we will stop them but Norman is not leading them." Barry" Well watch." As they both leave to the next room. Peter" I'm going to go see him in the hospital." As he runs out goes to see Norman. Peter" Hello." Norman" Hi, kid." Peter" How are you doing?" Norman" I'll be better, now if you don't mind leaving I need to deal with sons about something." Peter" Yeah sure." Peter leaves and returns back to the hotel. Norman puts a needle filled with something to kill him through the IV. As he finishes he his heart rate stops. Harry" What happened?" Nurse" He was fine then just flatlined." Harry 2" Well take it from here." Returns Norman to Oscorp. Once he's down in the gurney. Harry 2" What the hell did you do?!" Adrian" He's not dead." Harry 2" What are you talking about?" Adrian" Allow me to explain, the Spider-Man and his friends were starting to figure out we work with you and your dad. So when we broke in I told your dad( flashing back to when they broke and explained it to Norman, giving him the shot to fake his death) that we were gonna do that and fake his death to throw them off the trail. Give me that green vile so I can wake your father." Gives it to him and injects it through the IV, Norman gasps awake. Norman" Get me my suit. My goblin suit." Adrian" Hey kid, you got us another member of the." Harry 2" What are you talking about?" Adrian" Remember when you threw the emp? We got , Shocker, Rhino, Green goblin, me as the Vulture, and you made us Electro." Harry 2" What do you mean I made him." Adrian" When you threw that emp a guy work on the power lines got shocked so bad, it was here in Oscorp by the way. A guy was shocked by it and somehow gave him to move and control electricity." Harry 2" Wheres my brother?" Adrian" I think making an announcement." Upstairs in the main lobby with news crews and a crowd, Harry" Today we mourn the death of my father. He dreamed of changing the just because he's gone does not mean we need to stop moving forward, me and my brother shall take control of the company." Harry 2" Why?" Shocker" We are going to take down the Spider-Man." Norman" I want control of New York. Soon we take out the Spider-Man and his friends. Keep your brother out of this. Promise me." Harry 2" I will." Adrian" Shall we suit up?" Norman" Let's get rid of this Spider-Man." As they begin suiting up, vulture putting his wings on, shocker putting on his suit. Rhino getting in suit, Otto putting his coat on. Electro absorbing electricity, Norman putting in his goblin suit and getting on his hover board. Norman" Shall we end Spider-Man." Harry 2" What are gonna do after you kill him?" Norman" Take over the city, like I planned." Otto" Then we'll continue my research?" Norman" Yes." Adrian" I want to finish him, he put me in jail in the first place." Norman" Well discuss who gets to finish him once we get to that road." As they all leave and begin attacking the city. Norman" Spider-Man! Fight us or we'll destroy your precious city." As Spider-Man swings in, Peter" I'm sorry your are?" Norman" I'm the Green goblin!" Electro" I'm electro." Adrian" And we are the sinister six!" As rhino charges and sends him into a wall, electro shocks him sending him the other way. grabs him with one his arms and throws him at shocker. Shocker punches him sending back. Goblin grabs him and throws him, then throws a bomb by the car. As it blows up, Peter" Well I'm gonna feel that tomorrow, guess I could use some help." As Barry runs in sending shocker to the ground and creates lightning and sends it at electro. Electro" Thanks for the charge." Shocks Barry back, Electro" How does his it feel." Barry" Painful, I'll get you back for that." As rhino falls to the ground. Lincoln" Need some help?" In his suit, as he uses ice to freeze shocker on the ground, and electro. Norman" Let's take out his friends then deal with Spider-Man." As rhino charges at Lincoln sending him flying as shocker breaks the ice, and punches him as he's sent flying. Otto grabs him with his mechanical arm, electro shocks him. Adrian" Let me take him for a little flight." Grabs him with his robot legs and begins flying high into the sky. As he drops him, as he gets close to ground a web net breaks his fall. Norman" No, no, no we can't have that." As he throws a bomb, Lincoln falls and lands on car. As Peter swings away, Barry runs and grabs Lincoln all going back to the hotel. As they get into Lincoln room. Putting him on the bed, Lincoln" Well we tried." Caitlin" Lincoln!" Iris" What the hell?! You guys usually work well together." Barry" Well today we lost." Peter" Well they outnumbered us." Iris" That's never stopped you before. You know what Barry we are going to finish this vacation, no more helping." Barry" Iris, you know I can't do that." Iris" Uhh!" Leaves to go back into their room. As Caitlin gets her medical kit out, and begins checking him. As she lifts his right arm up. Lincoln" Ow." Caitlin" Well it looks like you have a broken arm and rib." Lincoln" So I'm stuck here." Caitlin" Sorry honey, but you do need to watch Jesse." Lincoln" I'll try to heal but I'll watch her." Caitlin" Here let me put this on take off your shirt." Lincoln takes off out bandages and a sling. Puts on his lower ribs, Caitlin" Ok now put your shirt back on." As he does, Caitlin puts the sling on. 2 hours later, Iris comes in the room, Iris" Hey Caitlin me and aunt May are going out do you want to come?" Caitlin" Uh sure, Lincoln can you watch Jesse while we're gone?" Lincoln" Yeah that's fine. Go, have fun, I'll watch her." Caitlin kisses him and leaves with Iris. May to Peter" Stay here you can't go fight the something six." As they leave from dinner they get stopped by shocker. Shocker" Get in the car." As they all get in and get driven to a warehouse in Brooklyn. As they get tied on chairs hands behind them. Shocker" So we're gonna kill the Spider-Man , watch them." Leaves to Oscorp. As the sinister six all come out and begin attacking the city to draw out Spider-Man. At the hotel, Peter" Barry I'm going and you can't stop me." Barry" I never was going to stop you, I'm going with you." Peter" Ok, just let me get something." As he goes to Lincoln room, Peter" I need you to be on comms, here's my laptop." Gives it to him, Lincoln" Yeah I will." Peter" It's connected to my suit so you can everything I do." As he leaves to suit up, both run out to fight the sinister six. Peter" It's time we finish this!" Norman" Couldn't agree more!" As there is a laser blast that stops them both. Iron man, Tony" I did say I would see you later." Peter" Yeah you did." As Barry runs in, Barry" Need help." Peter" The more the merrier." Tony" Hello Flash." Barry" Iron man." Tony" Let's split two each, Vulture, Goblin to you Spider-Man. I'll take Octopus and Shocker, Flash electro and rhino." As they all charge at each other. Peter" Come and get us." Cuts to where Caitlin, May and Iris are being held captive. Caitlin whispers" I have an idea, Iris you and me pretend to go into labor." Iris" What?" Caitlin" I'll free us." May" Just do something." Iris" Fine." Goon" Hey be quiet." Iris" Ow, ow I think the babies are coming." Caitlin" Yeah, I think he's coming too." Goon 2" Well get stuff!" As the three others go to find supplies. Caitlin eyes change and shoot the ropes holding May, Iris and freeing all them. As guards return, Goon" Hey." Then Caitlin changes into Killer Frost. Caitlin" Let's get out of her." Guards in shock, Iris and May punches them and gets their guns. Iris" Yeah let's go." As they take their van and drive back to the hotel. Caitlin changes to normal. In hotel room with Lincoln, Lincoln eye change and heals himself. Gets up and carries Jesse C to rock her back to sleep. Returns to computer. Lincoln" Guys, split up." Peter" What do you think we're doing!" As he's swinging around the city with Vulture and Goblin following him. Barry" Hey electro, rhino come and get me!" As Barry runs they begin following him. Electro" I'm gonna take all electricity from your body." Rhino" Not before I crush him!" As Barry begins running around electro in a circle. Electro" Give me all the electricity you have." As electro begins overloading, Electro" No, no, no!" As electro explodes, Barry vibrates through rhinos armor pulling him out, then havoc from the chest to destroy the armor. Rhino" That was my armor." Barry punches him, knocking him out. As iron man begins flying around Dr. Octopus grabs him by the arms and legs. Iron man releases the armor on those parts and jumps back into them. Flys and firing from his core knocking him out, as shocker charges, tony holds out his hand and blast him. Tony" To easy." As Spider-Man is swinging, dodging Vulture from shooting at him. Goblin throwing bombs and dodging bombs, Peter" Woah!" Norman" You'll die and I shall take this city." Peter" Why? Why me?" Norman" You're a weak hero who left your city unprotected. Now that your back you'll only be in my way!" Peter" No! I'm gonna stop you!" Norman" I'll take you down here and now." As Goblin flys Peter into a building both crash. Goblin throws a bomb, it explodes as Peter flys back. Peters suit is torn in the arm, symbol, eye. Goblin steps down from hover board. Norman" You're a dead man." Peter webs him hover board and sends it towards Goblin. As the board gets toward him and accidentally stabs Norman in the chest. Norman" This isn't the end." Norman dies, Peter removes Goblin mask. Peter" Norman! Norman Osborn?!" As Harry 2 sees the happening through the lens of Goblin camera. Harry 2 transforms and gets into his goblin suit. Harry enters, Harry" Hey bro where are you?" Harry 2" I'm gonna kill Spider-Man." Harry" The hell you wearing? What happened to you?" Harry 2" Spider-Man happened." He flys away, Harry sees his Goblin suit. Harry" I guess it's my turn." As New Goblin heads to fight Spider-Man. Harry 2" Well I guess it's my turn." Peter" Harry?" As he grabs Spider-Man by the neck. Harry 2" You killed my father, prepare to die." Peter being choked, Peter" Please...stop." As a blade hits one of the engines. Goblin crashes into the ground, dropping Peter . Peter shoots web catching himself last minute. Harry in his goblin suit. Harry" Need help Spider-Man?" Peter" Yeah thanks for the save." As Peter electric webs knocking out New Goblin. Peter" Thanks for you're help." Harry" No problem, but." Peter" I'm sorry about your dad, Harry." Harry" Peter I understand. I'll take it from here." As Vulture flys and pulls Peter into the air. Adrian" If Norman won't finish you I will." Peter electric webs Vultures gun and wings. Both come crashing and Vulture catches himself before they hit the ground. Peter webs the wings and steers it and knocking out Adrian. Peter" You're going to jail, again. Whoo, well I'm ready to head back." As they are all being taken to jail. Cop" Thanks Flash, Iron man, Spider-Man." As they all leave to the roof, Tony gets out of his armor. Tony" Good job kid" Barry" Good to see you Tony." Tony" Mr. Allen, pleasure. Now I must be off I have dinner with Pepper tonight." Gets back in his armor and flys away. Barry" So should we go home?" Peter" Yeah." As they all return to Central City and back at their house. As Lincoln and Caitlin get home and get a phone call. Caitlin" I'm going to put Jesse to sleep, then go sleep." Lincoln" Okay, sounds good." In their room, phone call and Caitlin gets it, in her pajamas. Caitlin" Hello." Cisco" Hey so was New York?" Caitlin" Good." Cisco" Anything out of the ordinary happen?" Caitlin" No just the usual. How was it here?" Cisco" Nothing much here. See you at star labs tomorrow?" Caitlin" Yeah." Cisco" Tell Lincoln hi from me." Caitlin" Sure see you tomorrow." Cisco" See you tomorrow." Cisco hangs up, Lincoln enters. Lincoln" Who was that?" Caitlin" Cisco." Lincoln" Huh that's good, well goodnight." Caitlin" Goodnight." Both go to sleep. At Barry and Iris house, Iris get a call from Joe. Joe" Hey how was the trip?" Iris" It was good." Joe" Any superhero business?" Iris" There always will be." Barry" Let me talk to him." Iris" Here's Barry( gives phone) I'm going to bed." Barry" Okay be there in a little." Joe" Enjoyed New York?" Barry" Yeah, it was great. Oscorp the tour was great." Joe" I'm assuming you were the flash." Barry" Yeah well when am I not." Joe" Well I just wanted to check on you, good night Bar." Barry" Goodnight Joe." Barry and Iris go to sleep. At Peter house, Peter gets a call. Peter" Hello." Robbie" How's it going, little bro. How was New York?" Peter" It was fun." Robbie" Well I saw Spider-Man was back in New York." Peter" Yeah it was uh crazy. Look I'm gonna go to bed, see you tomorrow." Robbie" Yeah goodnight." In Robbie's house, the garage of his house working on the car. Unknown voice, echoing" Robbie, Robbie, Robbie!" Robbie" Stop! Stop it!" Unknown voice" I will return!" Cuts to black.


End file.
